Love is Blind
by R3mz1mlu
Summary: Trunks and Pan has been bestfreinds ever since they were born.. except there is one problem. He has never seen her.. yet is desperate too.. thats whats going in his mind.. TxP
1. Default Chapter

Love is Blind.

I was bored so I decided to write another!

**Epilogue **

Trunks Prov;

I've always wanted to see her.. Like.. I really want to…

It felt soo right.. somehow..i wish.. just wish.. I could see her… It all started .. that was that day.. when …

FLASHBACK

"Trunks?" its her I knew it. I spun around in my chair and faced where the voice was from.

"How are you?" oh no shes doing it again.. her voice sends vibes down my spine. She was behind me. I turned back to face her.

"Hi Pan, im good thanks and yourself?"

"I'm okay.." her voice lowed. Something was weird…

"You okay?" I asked worriedly

"Trunks.. your never okay…. " She trailed off.

"Please Pan..dont start.."

"No.. you have to listen. I cant stand it.. you cant see these beautiful flowers grandma chi chi planted.. hehe half burned by uncle and grandpa G.. all these colourful.. wonderful things in life.. I cant believe you were one of the unlucky ones.. hey your picture perfect.. im ugly that's whats wrong with me.." she frowned.

"hey hey! Lets just say since im a picture perfect,… ill check you out when im ok!" ok that sounded weird, but I guess I said it..

She sighted 'When will that be?"

"Soon Pan.. soon …"

DOOOOM BOOOOM DOOOM (Authors note; Sorry I cant spell, it's a thunder..)

"Ahh!" She shrieked. Huh? Ooouuuuuch!

"What was that?" I yelped.

"Heh sorry that was me.. I was freaked so I kinda hugged ya." Suddenly my arms moved around her. Hugging her.. what? Im hugging her.. wow..

'Um.. Trunks?" I gasped, I let go and smiled.. I hope I didn't blush.

"Yeh sor—ahh" We both gasped again.

DOOM DOOM BOOOM!

"Ah! Trunks!' she shouted and hugged me tighter. Feels like eternity.. AHH snap outa it!

END OF FB

And soooo yaaaa.. that's when I started feeling things for her.. the problem is that.. im..

I'm Blind…

A:N I kno this is short n kinda weird.. but I will continue this no matter what. Some ppl didn tlike Shall we dance JUST cause they didn't like Eminem. God just skip that and accepted that I like Eminem and I put it there. . its getting on my nerves! SO STOP TELING ME U DON'T LIKE EMINEM CAUSE I DON'T CARE!

Anyways.. review plz..hehe


	2. chap2

**I AM SO SORRY, sum random gave me a writers block.**

**THX ALL REVIEWS EXCEPT FOR SOME ppl who didn't appreciate this,**

And from that day on, I felt really connected to Pan.

And now I think back. Its been years. We were soo young then, I'm turning 20 soon.

Somehow she made my world of darkness lighter. It made me really happy. Now I really wish to see her and see the world. The way she says the beach waves crashes into the rocks, the way the winds blows my hair and somehow ends in my mouth.. I want to see it, and mostly I want to see everything, just ANYTHING.. I hate being trapped in the darkness.

If only…

**AUTHORS POV.**

"Trunks! GUESS WHAT!" came the loud noise. he whined.

"Bra, im enjoying my solitude here…"

"Are you sure? Pan just gave me a call.."

"TELL ME!"

"Um ,.. well Mr Enjoying Solitude, she's got great news. Your going to see!' she yelled with happiness. Trunks stood up instantly hitting his head on the wall.

"OUCH, she.. WHAT?" he yelled in the other direction. Bra chuckled and walked towards him and sat him down.

"Your going to be unblinded.."

**SONS RESIDENCE , PANs POV**

Man.,. I guess Trunks must be jumping for joy.. except im not that happy, sure it will be great to see him being able to see, do lots of things together, but.. what if he thinks im so ugly , im not worth it.. damn stop thinking!

He will never like you! So shut up!

AHH!

"PAN! WERE GOING TO TRUNKS HOUSE TO ARRANGE HIS SURGERY SO GET UR BUTT DOWN HERE AND WERE GONNA HURRY!" mom yelled.

I walked down chuckling.

"Now, now young lady , tell me whats going on." My mother asked me looking red.

I replied, "when you called me to come downstairs, I thought you said it in one breathe leaving you with a red face. I was right."

"Yes well, its important now lets go." I nodded and flew after my parents departed.

**BACK AT TRUNKS ROOM Authors pob**

"So.. then when is my surgery?" trunks asked rubbing his head.

"Were going to arrange it. Pan's friend, he said he's going to do the surgery for you."

A wash of jealously went through his mind.

"Okay.. and when is he coming?"

"hes here talking to Mom and Dad, so are you going to accept the surgery?"

"Yes, why not? Seeing the world will be much better"

"Yeah, Pan's family is also coming"

'Okay"

'And so is Marrons family, you never spoken to her but I think she has the hots for you" Bra giggled as Trunks grunted.

"HAY!" came a loud noise.

"Hay Pan" Trunks and Bra instantly said.

"so.. um Trunks I heard its tomorrow?"

"What's tomorrow?" Trunks asked blankly.

"Your surgery dummy! Hehe, its tomorrow at 2pm"

"Oh ok, cant wait to see everything," _especially you' _he added in his mind.

'yeah hey you guys keep talking, I need to check out your uncle Pan" bra winked and ran out.

"haha, she soo likes him" Pan said wholeheartedly.

"Yeah, hey Pan, when I first finish the surgery, can you please be the first girl for me to see?"

"Um.. yeah ok" Pan lied.

"Promise?"

"PAAAAN! Were going!"

"OOOOOKKK IM COMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG!" Pan yelled and gave a peck on Trunks cheek.

'bye!' she yelled and ran out of the room.

Trunks reached his hands to his cheek. She just kissed him. Trunks smiled.

"Tomorrow is going to be great."

**Pan **ran downstairs. Still shocked she kissed his cheek. She saw Bulma nodding at her friend, whos going to so the surgery for trunks. She smiled.

On the way out she said bye to everyone and realised there was a jealous looking girl, who had blonde hair, blue eyes, and a ridiculously enough make up, if u touch her face it'll go smudgy. Pan wrinkled her face in disgust and walked over to her slowly. Marron changed her facial expression to a fake-smiling way and took a step.

'Hi, I'm Marron."

'Yeah I heard."

"Trunks is mine,"

Pan was taken back 'excuse me?"

"I said he is mine and will be mine forever"

Pan rolled her eyes. _One of those slutty girls.. _

"Look, if that's what you wanted to say, im leaving, I have to go now anyways."

"I know the way you look at him Son, but I warn you, get closer and ill kill you."

"Do whatever you please, but Trunks will never be yours." Pan turned her back and took a step.

"Lets see about that. Im blonde, blue eyes, pretty than you, WAY prettier, so give up"

Pan stopped and looked back at her.

"What do you think I am? I don't want him. Now have you EVER SPOKEN TO HIM, Now BYE" She rolled her eyes at the obviously envious girl and turned back and walked out to the door

"Pan!" she said a bit louder.

Pan sighted at the door and looked back.

"WHAT?" she yelled back furiously annoyed.

"I said, HES MINE" Marron looked at her bitterly _I'll do anything to get him away to see you first._

"OK WHATEVER! HE WILL NEVER BE ANYWAYS!" Pan stormed off. And Flew out to meet her parents.

"Whats up? Your red..' Gohan commented. Pan smiled.

"Bitch fight." _I'll show you.. Marron.. what I can do.._Pan thought and flew off.

Both Videl and Gohan looked at each other in confusement.


End file.
